


【FF14·于桑】sora（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *时间线为3.4/5.0并行，不想沾5.0信息的请回避。*短小一发完。心头肉得剧情一顾，给剧本大爷跪了。*题目源自作业BGM，池田绫子《sora》。





	【FF14·于桑】sora（END）

【1】

水中皆映虚影，水下方为真实。

于里昂热拨了拨水面，影子被波纹一层层打乱，成为八十罪梯的真相一般的谜。

他还有影子，尚未成为无影的亡灵，也没有成为“无影”。这大约是唯一的慰藉，除此以外，所有未能说出口的、向对方表述清楚的、被重重顾虑和不曾离开过他身体的严冬所困的，无一有方可解。

水面平静下来，他的影子恢复了原样，耳朵尖上挂着月亮。月色透水，而他的明月已西沉。

他再次拨动起水面，这回他不再关注自己的倒影，转而伸手去够那块破碎的月影。

一个名字呼之欲出——若非这个名字支撑，他也走不到这里。也正是这个名字为他撑住了信念的石柱，为他扫净迷途上的尘埃，然而前路还是迢迢坎坷，止步亦脱不掉背脊上的磐石。

“这是正确的选择。纵罗盘彷徨不歇，星辉仍自极北凯旋……然而，穆恩布瑞达啊，‘正确’，是正确的理由么？那时无数次在‘正确’与‘值得’中迷惘，你手中所擎之灯火……”

他发现自己够不着那片月影。它在波纹中散开的细碎光华，没能让他的指尖触及分毫。

于里昂热尽力地想要够到它。

【2】

双剑士抓着他的兜帽将他摔回湖岸边。

“你搞什么。”桑克瑞德训斥得严厉，“你知道这个湖有多深吗？”

于里昂热握着自己灰色长袍的一角。他的重心偏离得太多以至于险些摔进湖里，被桑克瑞德拉回来时袍子角沾上了一大块湿迹。承认自己被湖之妖精迷惑了眼睛，于里昂热垂着头接受这双剑士的批评。

“少看你两眼就得出事。”

桑克瑞德好像还对于里昂热的位置不甚满意，拖住精灵的兜帽又往干燥的安全地带走了几步。

“事情已经……”

“做完了。”男人没好气地回答，“早就叫你不要跟来，又不是多严重的事，先把水晶的交易流向摸清楚，再跟你比对是不是确实有召唤迹象就够了。”

“那么……”

“用作军火，不是蛮族买的。账单也对过了，生产所消耗的数量加上剩下的，总额一致。下面就是得跟联盟军对接的情报，在这里解释也没用。”

桑克瑞德走在于里昂热前方，不一会儿发觉自己拉开了不短的距离，就停在一边不满地望着精灵。

“你在担心什么？如果真的进了蛮族的腰包，我也不会这样随便把自己扔进水晶库里。”

于里昂热摇摇头：“那便好了。再强健的车轮也有碾不平的深沟……希望你时刻注意这一点。”

“你不是为了这么个理由才非得跟出来不可吧？”

“不是。”

桑克瑞德在于里昂热逐渐走近的过程中抱起胳膊，无恙的右眼眯成细线，只有那道琥珀色的光不被遮挡。

“于里昂热。”

他在精灵走到自己身旁时捉到了对方的领子，凑上脸庞，曲着指节先在于里昂热的鬓发上刮了刮。

“我现在不需要那种东西。”

“多么引人深思的发言。正体不明竟惨遭抛弃……我猜这样东西此刻，定如连秃鹫亦不屑一顾的骷髅……”

“……我得专心去做很多事，而你答应过你回帮忙。所以，我不需要那种东西。”

“谜底谜面，本应呱呱同坠……赌局骰子无多面不成形，卜卦之卡无正反不成谶。那么，你的谜面、赌局和占卜的提问，在哪里呢？”

桑克瑞德仅是抬着视线望着他，琥珀色的刀片挖进他的眼底。

刀片越挖越深，直至于里昂热感到眼球被连根掏出，塞进这男人含住他双唇的嘴里。

【3】

白天的工作寻常无奇，平淡得连打翻在桌面上的水都不如。

桑克瑞德大部分时间出没于各个蛮族可能用作召唤场所的隐秘之地，受自身条件限制，回到沙之家的时间少得可怜。

他们基本以通讯珠作为交流渠道，除了必要的情报交换以外，没有太多旁的话语。当于里昂热为了维持生活起居而在黄昏湾的码头与市场里行走，听到恩爱夫妇与热恋情侣互相问候心情、关怀健康的甜言蜜语时，兜帽下通讯珠里放的是桑克瑞德描述一些废弃魔法阵的声音。

『我同意，要清理这里的废墟动静不小，只要它们敢动，前哨就能很快发现。我看到巡逻兵了，是伊修加德的人。』

“若是需要帮助，请不要回避他们。”

『打个招呼就够了，这些信息也要传给艾默里克阁下。我跟他们一起进大审门，估计今天就不联络了。』

“万事谨慎。”

但桑克瑞德并未挂断通讯。说是不联络，到于里昂热抱着满满一怀抱的莴苣新薯和鱼干回抵沙之家为止，通讯珠里还陆陆续续传递着桑克瑞德同士兵交谈、向大审门和骑士团亮明身份、与艾默里克说话，以及时强时弱的风雪声。

这些缺少实际意义和连贯性的声音陪着于里昂热完成了一整个将蔬菜干粮收拾进橱柜、鱼干放进锅子蒸煮、制作简易晚餐和用餐、洗净碗盆的流程。他听到桑克瑞德婉拒了艾默里克共进晚饭的邀请，还无声地叹着男人不知好歹。

『要你管。』桑克瑞德在另一端哼哼，『人家还请了露琪亚。』

“我想我明白了。”

【4】

桑克瑞德在通讯珠那端发出了轻微的鼻息声，听起来睡得还算安稳。

而于里昂热换上了灰色的长袍，牵着陆行鸟，趁夜色浓厚，月色也与前两天差别不大，放下睡意，回到了那片湖泊前。

能从荒原地区走到这片湖泊附近已经耗去了大半个夜晚的时光，然而对于于里昂热来说，此时月亮的角度也和那天夜里相似。

他俯视着自己的倒影，拨开水面。

是被湖之妖精引诱，还是自己在这里找到了某种归属，于里昂热现下还说不明白。只是这块面积不大，却有着据当地人说比两个成年鲁加族叠加起来还要高的深度的湖泊，更像是荒漠中出现在即将饥渴而死之人面前的海市蜃楼。

他将自己拨碎成小块，摇摇晃晃，掺杂着枯叶。

“你不需要什么呢，桑克瑞德。”

他在湖里望见了对方的脸，和自己的影子碎块不同，这张脸轮廓完整，线条比如今的桑克瑞德来得扎实。只是男人的短发飘不出水面，刘海虽长也遮不住左眼。

这像是于里昂热极为熟悉又敬而远之过的那个男人，又在对方脸上读出了比刚失去路易索瓦时还要深刻的沉痛。

“你经历了比现在重得多的什么吗？”

对方也望着精灵，自湖底深处慢慢浮上来。于里昂热借着月色看清了对方身上白色的长衣，一双完整的琥珀色眼睛，胡茬剃得干干净净。

桑克瑞德在水面下向精灵伸出右手，碰出新一轮涟漪。在墨蓝色的月光里，于里昂热明白了。

“……是因我而起的吧。”

于里昂热跪下身，向前倾去握住那只手，掌心滋着冰凉的湖水。他想要说点什么，却被桑克瑞德摇头苦笑的样子阻止。

『早告诉过你，我不需要。』

这像是桑克瑞德在通讯珠对面呢喃的，也像是面前的男人埋怨的。

『我不需要那种东西。』

这不知来自何方的男人浅浅地躺在水面上，白发尖飘开来戳着月亮的碎屑。

『它会构成我信任你的条件，却不是全部。若它妨碍你做出正确的决定，请弃它于不顾。』

于里昂热握紧男人的手抵在自己额头上。

“在未来的那个时候……这一决定的苦果结成种子，在你身上发芽了吗。”

“可你还在，没有逃避。”桑克瑞德回答，“总归要面对，只是那时，我需要的是你的坚定。”

于里昂热感到男人的手指动了下，抻出一根来顶开他的抓握，往他额头上戳了戳。

“真不想看到你这个样子。连你都这样，我该怎么办啊。”

『所以听我的。我不需要它，你也不要被它恣意左右。』

精灵猛地一恍，双掌空空，银盘的倒影完整而静谧，耳边仅余下通讯珠对面桑克瑞德熟睡的鼾息。

他不太甘心地重新拨了一次湖水，却在水声和小树林的虫鸣中捉到一句叮咛。

“整理好自己再来见我。我在这个未来等着。”

【5】

桑克瑞德穿过伊修加德和西部高地，逛到阿巴拉提亚云海，辗转至内陆低地，在哥布林的部落里打了个滚，隔了近一星期才回到沙之家。

他坦诚自己打回程起就没洗过澡，一身猎装脏兮兮的惨不忍睹，往浴缸里一泡就是相当于一个午觉长度的两小时。要不是于里昂热想起来，这男人能在水里泡成一滩烂泥。

“快起来。水已经转凉，这么泡着……你有多强壮也容易罹患感冒。”

于里昂热张着一大块浴巾，只等桑克瑞德自己爬起来就能裹上。

但这男人泡得骨头都在发软，体温似乎也与洗澡水同调，毫不觉得于里昂热的警告是个问题。

“我就不该去哥布林的领地，现在我脑子里都是那些咕咕呱呱叮叮当当的声音。”

于里昂热等得略微不耐，暂且折起浴巾，俯身去拉扯对方的手臂。然而桑克瑞德总在使小性子上占得上风，借臂膀上滑溜溜的水错开精灵，抬手就把于里昂热按得整个人都折了下来。

男人的额头抵上了于里昂热的，稍微有些冷，说明他泡得确实太久了。他也只给迷蒙在白翳里的左眼，平素里挡在黑布下，此时只是在于里昂热的视线中放大和加深，表达不出什么情感。

似乎是在一瞬间接受了重生的使命，这块白翳不正常地闪了闪，又迅速被收纳进眼帘之下。

“有点累。”桑克瑞德抵着于里昂热的额头说，五指还不安分地在精灵的头发里抓了一下，“爬不动。”

“你正拖慢我的援助。”于里昂热颇为无奈，“从未见过妨碍施援之人的求助者。”

“这些天过得还不错吧。”

“比冬眠物种不足，相较惊鸟有余……”

桑克瑞德的睁开左眼，迟钝而吃力地找到于里昂热脸上自己本应能迅速看得见的位置，停了好一会儿，复而合上。

“快弄我出去，冷死了。”

但于里昂热将男人的额头抵得紧了一些。

END.


End file.
